Legend of Sugar Rush: The Warriors of the Triforce
by Franci The Princess
Summary: The kids are planning a big campping during the vacations, without the adults, but some of then aren't satisfied without TV, so Clarion solve to re-tell some histories to the kids, one to each night. First day is a retelling of Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, Sugar Rush style. (Author on Vacations)


Candy Cane Forest, located east of the castle of Sugar Rush, a mysterious place full of secrets where they live Candyris, a small town that never grows, live in houses of candy and each has a special guardian fairy, except for those two girls.

Vanellope and Patty were not sisters, but the two lived together in a small house on top of a tree. The two got along very well and were bullieds by Taffyta and her gang, the difference that Patty always gave the change and Vanellope usually came home crying. Over time, the group had learned to stop messing with Patty, but not with Vanellope.  
The only friends of the two was the Halloween themed boy, Gloyd, and his sparrowman Sled, and the brithday cake themed girl, Candlehead, and her fairy Gliss.  
That particular morning, Vanellope and Patty had waked a little later than usual and just leave the house, others were gathered Candyris and this caught the attention of the two.  
"What is happening?" Asked Vanellope, always curious.  
"Fairy's Run." Taffyta answered. "Not that that interest you both. Tale You do not have to compete."  
"Why do you think so much better than everyone Taffyta?" Asked one angry Patty.  
"I'm better than you. A small glitch and your little friend, two aberrations. Ya'll should vanish, do not belong to this place."  
Taffyta Vanellope pushed, causing her to fall into a puddle of chocolate.  
"Now comes!" Cried Patty, but before she could do anything, Vidia, the fairy Taffyta, filled it with magic dust causing it to levitate a bit and leaving it without reaction.  
"Saw. Anyone of us know how to fly, but as you can, you do not have a fairy." Taffyta laughed.  
"When I get down Taffyta, you will eat those words." Patty threatened furious.  
"Now do not make me laugh."  
But at that moment something Taffyta bit and she screamed. It was a carnivorous plant. Most of them sprang from the ground and began to chase the girl and her fairy, while her friends, and Adorableeze Swizzle with her fairies and tried to help others Candyris laughed.  
Candlehead approached Vanellope and helped her stand up while Gloyd and Sled helped Patty down.  
"Thank you guys." Vanellope thanked all wet chocolate.  
"It was you, was not it?" Patty asked Gloyd.  
"Who gave those carnivorous plants? Sled Yes and I found some seeds of them is lost in the forest a few days ago, I was looking for the perfect occasion to use them in a game."  
"Do not mind them, girls!" Asked Gliss "There is nothing wrong with you. Aside from the fact that you are always snooping around and not have a fairy and ..."  
"Gliss!'re Not helping." Sled cut.  
"Ooops! Sorry."  
"No. It's alright." Vanellope answered.  
"It is. Thank you guys." Patty smiled at friends.  
The group met in his favorite place, under the branches of the great Deku Tree, the heart of the forest. Often the four sat there simply to watch the clouds, or talk about the nonsense they first come to mind.  
"You never imagine what lies beyond this forest?" Vanellope asked distractedly.  
"Bad things." Candlehead answered. "Monsters and other things."  
"Honestly, we have everything we need here." Gloyd said.  
"But I never wanted to know?" Patty asked.  
"No." Replied the other two and his fairies.  
"Our dream was always to get out and see the world." Vanellope spoke. "Even after ..." She paused.  
"After what?" Candlehead asked curiously.  
"We've been having nightmares." Patty admitted.  
"Always po same dream." Continued Vanellope. "We both stopped in front of a castle, when a black knight comes."  
"We always woke up when he tries to throw a spell on us."  
"Scary." Murmured Candlehead worried.  
"I've only been twice this week." Patty protested.  
"I can feel that something bad is happening." Vanellope murmured.  
"Whatever it is, you can not reach us here." Gloyd said.  
"If such are speaking out is suicide!" Exclaimed Candlehead.  
"Nice try to cheer up people." Vanellope thanked.  
"Whenever we need girls!"  
The duo did not comment about leaving Candy Cane Forest or on the nightmares and allowed a little fun with friends. They went to sleep early that night and could not imagine how the next day would change their lives.

* * *

Just to let you know, the carnivorous plants are that from Mario, if it have a name I don't know.

Vanellope woke to the sound of bells, but ignored the sound and tried to go back to sleep. At least she had been taken of that nightmare.  
"Patty! Stop that!" She asked, eyes still closed.  
"Stop what?" Patty asked sleepily.  
"These bells."  
"It is you who are making that noise?"  
"No."  
They both opened their eyes. In front of each bed was a fairy. Vanellope let out an excited squeal and began to chase the little fairy.  
"Vani! Calm down!" Patty asked, laughing at the situation. When Vanellope passed by her, she grabbed her friend's arm and made her sit on the bed beside her.  
"Sorry!" Asked Vanellope laughing.  
"So, why are you here?" Patty asked.  
"I'm Fawn and this is TinkerBell. Grandmother Willow sent us to fetch you. The forest is in danger and you are the ones that can help."  
"Why us?" Vanellope asked.  
"We do not know." TinkerBell answered. "Grandmother Willow said you are special."

"She asked us to come pick you up." Fawn said. "She said it was urgent."  
"So what are we waiting for!" Exclaimed Patty already jumped to her feet and heading for the door.  
"The breakfast maybe." Vanellope murmured through a yawn.  
"No time." Patty rushed. "Take a fruit, you eat on the way."  
Without many options Vanellope obeyed and the two left their house.

Already outside, the two saw her friends running toward the house.  
"Patty! Vani!" Called Gloyd.  
Candlehead's gaze fell on the pixies.  
"It's true then?" She asked excitedly.  
"What?" Asked Vanellope.  
"It's fantástic!" Candlehead exclaimed clapping.  
"Welcome friends!" Gliss exclaimed, as excited as Candlehead.  
"Look girls, it's a pleasure to meet you, but we're way out of time." Fawn warned.  
"It appears that news travels fast around here." Patty said.  
"Really Candle." Spoke Gloyd. "How did you know?"  
"Confidential information, sorry."  
"Where are you going so fast?" Gloyd said.  
"We're going to see Grandma Willow." Vanellope answered.  
"They say it's dangerous." Sled commented. "You did not you hear about the shadow last night?"  
"No." Vanellope and Patty answered together.  
"Yes." TinkerBell and Fawn responded.  
"That's why we are taking them." Fawn said.  
"But ..." Started Gliss worried.  
"You knew this day would come." Tinkerbell murmured.  
"What day?" Vanellope, Patty and Gloyd asked at the same time.  
"A shadow shook Sugar Rush." Candlehead answered.  
"Many of us knew it was only a matter of time until it reaches this forest." Gliss murmured upset.  
"And you think the two weirds will do something?" Taffyta asked, suddenly appearing from behind a tree. "Sorry, but I couldn't help but hear."  
"I bet you could." Gloyd crossed his arms and the four Candyris, along with their fairies looked angry at her.  
"No. I couldn't. I heard the Weirds has fairies now. As if it would change anything."  
"What do you want here Taffyta?" Patty asked angrily. "It was not enough that the beating took carnivorous plants yesterday?" She and Gloyd grinned at Taffyta.  
"Be smarter than you will still pay for it. But the question here is, you really think the two crazy girls there will save us from the outside shadow? About ensures that they have not been brought to the shadow over here?"  
"You're accusing us?" Patty stepped forward with a mischievous look.  
"You really think we can meet Peppermint?" Taffyta asked with a smirk on her face. "Without Orangeboar need to protect it with his idiots tricks?"  
"I do not need anyone to protect me, Muttonfudge! You, on the other hand, is a surprise show up here without your bodyguards." Now it was Patty smiled.  
"I beat you anytime and anywhere." Taffyta threatened.  
"We do not have time for this Patty!" Fawn called. "We have to go."  
Without saying a word, but still glaring at Taffyta, Patty followed the fairy, TinkerBell and Vanellope followed they too. Gloyd and Candlehead, alongside with their fayries, stay here. Taffy looked angry at the two and back to her home with Vidia.


End file.
